


You lied

by Morethancupcake



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You lied, he says, and you nod. You lied, and he's right. He's right."</p><p>Connor tries to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You lied

You lied, he says, and you nod.

You lied, and he's right. He's right.

 

This was easy, before. Run, take what you want, run. Hard and fast.

Oliver is smooth and slow. His kisses like dripping honey, his voice lulls you to sleep. His hand on your shoulder like an anchor when you couldn't breathe.

And you lied.

Before, a lifetime away. Before the honey skin and the honey kisses, before the shy smiles and the rambling, you used to be God, invicible. 

Now you're a little boy afraid of his own shadow. Now you beg, and you cry. Sometimes. 

Now you talk about your boyfriend when you drink too much, and you buy flowers.

You used to get on your knees wherever you wanted, now you blush when you grab his hand. Now you run in the subway, and you're smiling ordering his favorite, and nothing could make you turn away from that door. Almot nothing.

You don't talk about that night. You don't talk about the tall man. You talk about his tears. You try to cook for him and smile like an idiot when he laughs at your clumsiness. 

You cry when you beg for his forgiveness, you cry when you say you can't explain. You cry and you swear you'll be better. Maybe it's another lie. But you want to believe it too. 

So now you don't go to clubs, and you ignore the glances your way. You say no, polite and awkward. His smile is your everything, and you make him your sun, your stars. You surprise him saying you love him over coffee in the morning, and you surprise yourself even more meaning it. You try not to flinch when it takes him days to say it back. Your force yourself in the appartment, forgetting socks, forgetting a toothbrush, forgetting your heart.

You believe you have one, now.

You kiss the sadness from his eyelids, from his mouth. You make him mad and you ruin his best shirt. You are patient, and kind.

Because you lied.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find it on tumblr http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/107413435129/you-lied
> 
> this is my first Connor/Oliver fic, please be kind.


End file.
